


Behind the Scenes

by mylittlecthulhu (marineko)



Series: Red Shift [11]
Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 13:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15437853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marineko/pseuds/mylittlecthulhu
Summary: Five pointless drabbles in the RedShiftverse. #1 is right before the Red Shift fic, #2 and #3 are set during Red Shift, while #4 and #5 are set sometime after.





	Behind the Scenes

**1\. On Choosing Voyager Records**

“Guys, we’ve got several replies from when we sent our demos,” Ohno announced to the band. “Two of these in particular I would take note of, because they’ve sent representatives to see our live shows and have asked us to audition. There’s Voyager Records, and there’s Red Giant Records, both of which are pretty big labels as you guys know.”

“Voyager is good,” Aiba said, quietly.

“What’s that?” Jun asked, poking him from the back. “Speak up, Aiba.”

“I like Voyager,” Aiba said firmly, not looking at his best friend, who was staring at him.

 _Maybe I’ll get to see him again, one day_.

})i({

**2\. After the Ohno/Aiba Shopping Trip**

“Oh-chan, I have made you the bestest, yummiest lunch you’ll ever have.”

Ohno looked at the feast laid for him in suspicion, and back at Jun. “Is there anything I should know about?”

“Well...” Jun only hesitated a few seconds before rushing on, “I kind of blew all my money away on manga this month and buying groceries for cooking isn’t cheap you know and so I wonder if we could share the present for Nino’s mom?”

Ohno sighed loudly, and told Jun that it was fine. He decided there’s no point in mentioning that he was the one who paid for groceries.

})i({

**3\. Why Ohno Hates Drinking Parties**

Ohno deposited a drunk Jun on the couch, too tired to help him to bed. “Oh-chaaaan,” Jun mumbled, as Ohno tried to make him more comfortable. “You’re so pretty.”

“Everyone’s pretty to you when you’re drunk,” Ohno answered him shortly, and under his breath, added, “and you think everyone’s pretty when you’re sober, too.”

“Everyone’s pretty,” Jun agreed. “But you’re the one and only Oh-chan.” He leaned forward, dropped a loud, messy kiss on Ohno’s lips, and fell back onto the couch. Ohno sighed, bit his lips, and spent the rest of the night listening to the beat of his own heart.

})i({

**4\. Epilogue, Part 1**

Nino was comfortable on the beanbag in Sho’s game room when Jun came in, and unceremoniously dropped next to him. Nino elbowed him. “Shove off,” he muttered, eyes still glued to the large TV screen. “Sit on your own bag.”

“I like it here,” Jun replied cheerily, draping an arm over the other boy. Nino tried to shrug him off, but Jun held on.

“What do you want?” Nino finally asked, irritated.

“I like this place, but do you think that you could convince Aiba to get Sho to take us somewhere else the next time we all have a break?”

Nino sighed.

})i({

**5\. Epilogue, Part 2**

Aiba was browsing through Sho’s record collection, while Sho worked on a couple of new songs at his work table across the room. Knowing that Sho wanted quiet while he was working, Aiba didn’t speak, and listened to any records he was curious about on his headphones instead of using speakers. Which was why Sho, absorbed in his work, was startled when Aiba suddenly spoke.

“Sho-chan?”

“Yes?”

“I’ve always wondered...” Aiba looked embarrassed, but continued, “if you wrote this song about me?”

Sho smiled. “Silly.”

Aiba reddened. “I know right? Of course there’s no way, I just thought -”

“All of my songs are about you.”


End file.
